Almost Here
by Dark Posessed
Summary: Did I hear that right? I stare at the man in front of me, frozen to the spot, mouth gaping open and close as I try to find what to say. "What?" was the only word I could manage as my entire world came crashing around where I stood. "I can't do this anymore, Jake."


**Just a little fic to help me get back into writing, hopefully it'll help me get into gear and finish The Diary.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or locations, I only own the plot. Enjoy.**

Special thanks to MrsWolfPack for being my beta

**~~Ψ~~**

Did I hear that right? I stare at the man in front of me, frozen to the spot, mouth gaping open and close as I try to find what to say. "What?" was the only word I could manage as my entire world came crashing around where I stood.

"I can't do this anymore, Jake. I just … it's like you're not even here most of the time. I feel like I need you but you're nowhere to be found" he croaked, a deep sadness in his voice that I never heard before as his trembling frame stood facing away from me.

"What do you mean Seth? I'm here, I'm right here" I said pleadingly, not understanding what he was saying, "haven't I always loved you?"

There was a chocked sob and it took me a second to realise it wasn't mine. Slowly, he turned to face me and my heart broke even further—his eyes were watering and there was a deep pain in them, one that I had caused.

"No Jake, you're not" Seth said as his voice cracked. "I know you love me, but I can't be with you anymore. When I'm with you, I'm always close to tears because you're only almost here" He finished with a sob, tears starting to spill from his eyes.

"I don't understand what you mean, I'm right here, where I'm meant to be, with you" I said as I started to feel my own tears threatening to fall.

I took a small step forward, the only movement I could manage, causing him to take a step backwards.

"No you're not" he whispered softly voice shaking, tears now running freely down his face.

I can't believe I had cause this—this was Seth; the happy go lucky wolf who made friends with our mortal enemies, the same one who always smiled, even when times were toughest. I had done this to him.

"Yes I am"

"No you're not!" he shouted, his voice echoing throughout the reserve. I stood there shocked, not know how to respond. "I can't do this anymore. You've been increasingly distant lately and we haven't had sex in weeks!"

By this time I had become aware that the pack had come when they heard him and began looking more and more awkward.

"You're never around—you're either on patrol, dealing with pack stuff or at the garage. I know, you're the alpha and you've got responsibilities, but I just feel so alone most of the time. You used to be home just at dinner and after we'd either go to bed or you'd go off on patrol, and I could handle that. Then the other day, you said patrol took longer cause Jared was sick, but he was perfectly fine, then I found what you were wearing that day and I could smell perfume on it! That's when I realised, being out all the time, no sex, the perfume, you're cheating on me!" Seth shouted again, now sobbing with tears.

I couldn't believe he had been holding all this in, I never knew how much my pup had been hurting, even though he was wrong about the cheating.

"Seth I—"

"No Jacob! I can't be in a relationship with someone who isn't fully committed to me, especially when we've been together for three years"

"It's been two years and three hundred and sixty-three days" I said in a matter of fact tone.

"What does it matter?" He said, whole body drooping.

"Because it's our three year anniversary in two days, which is when I was planning on giving you this" I said as I got down on one knee and pulled out a small box. "I stayed out later the other night because I went to a jeweller, and the place reaked of perfume. The reason i was there was because in two days I was going to ask you a question I've wanted to ask you the day I met you."

Seth stood there with wide eyes and hands covering his mouth whilst the pack all stood there knowingly.

"Seth Clearwater, I have loved you for almost my entire life and when I first imprinted on you, I thought you'd never feel the same, but when you phased and imprinted on me, I knew there was nothing in the world that would stop me from protecting you, or being with anyone else but you, so would you do me the honour of one day becoming my husband?"

Seth stood there looking at me in shock for what felt like hours, my knee was starting to hurt and I was afraid he was going to reject me but then, I heard a soft mumbled word. I looked at him questioningly before he charges at me and knocks me to the ground.

"YES! YES YES YES YES!" he shouted into my ear as his arms wrapped themselves around my neck. I chuckled and pulled him close as I felt him crying, but knowing that they were happy tears.

I moved his hand so I could slide the ring onto his finger before I put my lips to his ear "I'm here baby, I'll always be here."

**~~Ψ~~**

**Well, this started off as a break-up fic, but I just couldn't do it haha, hope you enjoyed and I plan on writing more stories soon. Until then please R & R.**


End file.
